Piano Keys
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: What if Karkat and Gamzee were boyfriends that lived together? What if Karkat knows how to play piano and Gamzee loves to listen? What if Karkat Got Really sick with a disease he didn't know he has? GamKar Humanstuck AU Sadstuck.


He had a beautiful voice and hands so skilled you thought he had stolen them from an angel. He plinked away at the keys of the piano in this cafe he had brought you too. He sang softly along to the tune streaming from the instrument. You sat beside him and tapped your purple sneakered foot on the floor, your crooked smile never leaving your face. He was perfect and all yours. He wouldn't leave your side ever and both of you knew it.

When Christmas came around you surprised him with a portable keyboard. You had worked extra hours in order to afford it, and you could tell he loved it. That night at the party he played it and sang along with the songs that he played. You sat with an arm around his waist and a hand on his hip the whole time, your face burried in the cancers pale hair.

You two finally afforded a small old house. Karkat had started to fix it up the best he could even though he sucked at it. It worked however, and you guessed it was fine. He found a piano in the attic that summer, and when his keyboard stopped working he would go up there and play it, you following and sitting beside him on the old bench. It creaked when his small body would move the slightest closer to yours when he needed to reach a higher note.

That winter he started to get sicker and sicker. His brother would take care of him with your help and make sure that he was okay. You were scared until he was able to walk again and go upstairs. The days he felt better were the days he would play and you would hold him close. He had been getting colder and colder, but you still made sure he was okay.

Early spring started the chemo and medications. You didn't know he had leukemia. He had forgotten he had leukemia. His brother explained that he had suffered when he was young but had gotten better for years. Now it was acting up and was back again. He was allowed home for a while and would play for you. His hair wasn't there and his voice was shaky and quiet but still sounded beautiful to you.

In may he couldn't play because he couldn't leave the hospital. He was so cold and looked so small and pale in the hospital bed. He was in pain and you knew it but he was strong. He was fighting through the pain. Your friends helped you pay for the bills and he would smile when he saw you come through the door. His eyes looked heavy and tired, the red dulled and almost a grey color.

In June it was clear he might not last. He was barely holding on. They had done all they could but it didn't help. You cried yourself to sleep at night and wished he were there with you to hug you like he did. You wished that you were in his place and he didn't have to suffer.

His birthday came and went. He didn't get to see the end. After the cake he held your hand, and sang to you until he fell asleep. When he fell asleep…his heart slowed to a stop. You broke down to a raw form of yourself and kept whispering for him to wake up, shaking him lightly and kissing his cheeks and forehead. They told you you had to leave. You were dragged from his room screaming that he was still there and he was just sleeping. You knew he wasn't but you wanted to believe he was. You drove home and almost crashed from crying to hard. Part of you wished you did.

The day of his funeral came, you brought him his favorite flowers, and stayed there even after they all left you almost thought you heard him but it was just kankri saying that he'd bring you home. You didn't want to go home though…it hurt to bad.

That night you were home. You went up stairs to the attic and sat at the piano for hours. You plinked at the keys and tried to remember how he played that one song. After four hours you almost had it, tears running over your cheeks and a smile on your face.

The day after you had sleeping pills, you wanted to be by his side forever like you both promised. You lay on the bench and pop a pill once every minute passes. You sing the words of the song until you feel the edges growing darker. You fade into the darkness mumbling out

"Tonight will be the night that i will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind, we might not live to see another day, I swear it's true, but a guy like you is impossible to find…" You leave off as it hurts to breathe until your still, a smile on your face and a hand over your chest.


End file.
